mysterious that lie beneth
by Black waltz 07
Summary: hi everybody this is about a red mage called freya who finds out something that he isnt suppose to know well hope you enjoy it


Hey Everyone this is my first story so please go easy on me hope you like it and please leave your comments about it thankyou and enjoy!!! )

Mysterious That Lie Beneath

The sun rose up over the hills of the crystal glade its glimmering rays of light bringing a promising forthcoming day ahead. Freya a young enthusiastic red mage had just sat down to research a new hunt that had been put up on the bulletin board the other day. He had been researching it for quite a while now but had no success in finding out where the monster was. Deciding to have another go at finding out where it is, was going to be tough but Freya never gave up at anything even if it seemed impossible.

Half an hour later Freya had, for the eigth time in a week, stepped out into the great desert its heat nearly unbearable to stand, the sand swirling around his feet as he walked on. Freya kept thinking of all possible places the monster could be. It liked heat so he was in the right place but-where? Where? The desert stretched out five miles long such a large place to explore in a day and even if he was near, the monster could have moved from one place to another in literally seconds. It was no use he just couldn't find it so he thought about giving up for the day; it had been an hour and the deserts heat had affected Freya badly, just as he was about to turn back something caught the corner of his eye.

Something gigantic stood at the other side of the hill its scale body gleamed and shimmered as the sun beams reflected of the monster's front Freya was not sure whether or not it was the one. He hadn't seen it before but he hadn't seen a lot of monsters that roamed the outlands and beyond so to double check he looked at his paper with the details the monster was an identical match to the picture.

Finally he had found the monster he was looking for. Freya without a moment's hesitation leaped over the other side of the hill and jumped on the monster's back the monster gave out a triumphant groan and flung his whole body forward Freya flew off and landed hard on the deserts soft yet hot sands. Freya immediately stood up and from his back pulled out a long pointed spear this monster was not getting the better of him. The monster once again gave out a triumphant groan and lunged at Freya, Freya ran towards the monster and as the monster drew nearer Freya lifted his spear and threw it. It glided through the air like a gentle bird but looked like a fierce dragon it collided with the monsters chest and fell to the ground the job was done the monster was slain. Freya pulled the spear from the monsters chest put it back on his back and walked back to the city.

Now in the city Freya went to get his loot for his troubles he was going to receive a hefty bit so he was happy all the same. After receiving his loot he went home to rest, after all he did deserve it.

Next morning Freya awoke to an alarming sound –the screaming of people and not just a few people loads of screaming people Freya got out of bed and walked towards the window. He looked out and was horrified with what he saw. The clouds were a thick black colour that filled the sky with fear and the city was in destruction fires arising left right and centre, guards running up and down trying to defend the city's core but it was no use soldiers that Freya had not seen before were doing the best they could to stop them the city was officially broken what was the meaning of this?

The soldiers wore heavy armour which protected them well, they also had long cloaks black thick as the midnight sky, masks which covered their faces and long bladed swords to match their fearsome guns. Freya had to escape, his city was no more he just had to run away even if it would be hard to leave his home behind. So he got together the things most important to him which he could carry and pulled open the trap door which led to the city's underground connection way. As he stepped off of the ladder and onto the cold paved flooring he looked around to see if the coast was clear it seemed to be, so he set off but he didn't walk, he ran. He ran and ran dodging corners and other such things that got in his way but as he reached the final corner which lead to the city's entrance he stopped someone was coming in fact two people were coming he stood silently they started speaking so he listened.

"Is the lady taken care of?"

"Yes sythe"

"Good Harpy, you never fail to disappoint me"

"Is our plan all set sire?"

"Yes we shall get hold of that stone one way or another"

"Excellent"

They turned the corner Freya ducked and was now not visible they walked on and after a moment or so their voices faded into the distance.

Freya got back up and wondered who those people were what was this stone they talked of? And who was this girl? Freya still suspicious walked on and finally reached the ladder in which he would make his escape from, he climbed up and opened the latch. Slowly he lifted his head out no one was there so he quickly got out the air's breeze was icy cold which nipped at Freya's body he quietly put back down the trap door trying not to make any noise and then made off.

He was far away now but in the distance he could still faintly see the city's silhouette it destroyed him to leave it behind but he was powerless against those soldiers.

It was night now and Freya had been walking for hours, he knew that was not the last he would see of those soldiers but in a way he was pleased he wanted to find out who they were and who that girl was. He wanted to find out why that stone was so important this was just the start of his journey ahead.


End file.
